Agrupar
57% 2% 9% 4% 15% 13%|title2 = Buscar en Scryfal "Agrupar" Buscar en Scryfal "Agrupa con"}}Agrupar (en Inglés, Banding) es una habilidad de palabra clave con efectos diferentes dependiendo de si la criatura con agrupar está atacando o bloqueando. Ésta mecánica fue introducida en Alpha,1 y actualmente está en desuso. Descripción Por naturaleza, agrupar es una habilidad principalmente blanca (distribuir daño, u otra forma de prevenir el daño haciendo que lo reciba otra criatura). Esta habilidad fue impresa por primera vez en Alpha ("bands" fue la palabra clave original usada para representar esta habilidad). Mientras que reconocen que agrupar era apropiada con la ambientación y efectiva si se usaba correctamente, los diseñadores la abandonaron por ser excesivamente confusa.2 La última colección básica en la que apareció agrupar fue Quinta edición,3 y la última colección legal en torneo fue El Vientoligero. La carta más reciente impresa con agrupar es el Greater Morphling de Unhinged. Reglas De las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) * 702.21. Agrupar ** 702.21a Agrupar es una habilidad estática que modifica las reglas del combate. ** 702.21b “Agrupa con otras” es una forma especial de agrupar. (NdT: esta habilidad es usada sólo por cartas que no fueron traducidas al español. Su nombre original es Bands with others.) Si un efecto causa que un permanente pierda la habilidad de agrupar, pierde también todas las habilidades de agrupar con otras. ** 702.21c En el momento en que un jugador declara atacantes, puede declarar que una o varias criaturas atacantes con la habilidad de agrupar, y como mucho una sin la habilidad de agrupar, (incluso si tiene “Agrupa con otras”) están todas en “grupo”. También puede declarar que una o más atacantes con cualidad que tengan “Agrupa con otras cualidad” y cualquier cantidad de atacantes con cualidad, son un grupo. Un jugador puede declarar tantos grupos atacantes como quiera, pero cada criatura sólo puede ser miembro de uno de ellos. (Los jugadores defensores no pueden declarar grupos, pero sí pueden usar la habilidad de agrupar de otra manera; Ver la regla 702.21j.) ** 702.21d Todas las criaturas de un mismo grupo atacante deben atacar al mismo jugador o planeswalker. ** 702.21e Una vez que un grupo atacante ha sido anunciado, dura para el resto del combate, incluso si más tarde las habilidades de agrupar o “Agrupa con otras” son removidas de una o más de las criaturas del grupo. ** 702.21f Una criatura atacante que es removida del combate, también es removida del grupo al que pertenece. ** 702.21g Agrupar no causa que las criaturas atacantes compartan habilidades, ni remueve habilidades. Las criaturas atacantes en un grupo son permanentes separados. ** 702.21h Si una criatura atacante es bloqueada por una criatura, cada una de las otras criaturas en el mismo grupo que la criatura atacante es bloqueada por la misma criatura bloqueadora. ''Ejemplo: Un jugador ataca con un grupo conformado por una criatura con la habilidad de volar y una criatura con la habilidad de cruzar pantanos. El jugador defensor, quien controla un pantano, puede bloquear a la criatura voladora si tiene cómo. Si lo hace, la criatura con la habilidad de cruzar pantanos también será bloqueada por la(s) criatura(s) bloqueadora(s).'' ** 702.21i Si un miembro de un grupo fuera a ser bloqueado como el resultado de un efecto, el grupo entero queda bloqueado. ** 702.21j Durante el paso de daño de combate, si una criatura atacante es bloqueada por una criatura con agrupar, o por ambas, una criatura con cualidad que tenga “Agrupa con otras cualidad y otra criatura con cualidad, el jugador defensor (en lugar del jugador activo) elige cómo será asignado el daño de la criatura atacante. Ese jugador podrá distribuir el daño de combate de esa criatura como elija entre las criaturas bloqueadoras. Esto es una excepción al procedimiento descrito en la regla 510.1c. ** 702.21k Durante el paso de daño de combate, si una criatura bloqueadora está bloqueando a una criatura con agrupar o a una criatura con cualidad que tiene “Agrupa con otras cualidad” y otra criatura con cualidad, el jugador activo (en lugar del jugador defensor) elige cómo será asignado el daño de la criatura bloqueadora. Ese jugador podrá distribuir el daño de combate de esa criatura como elija entre las criaturas a las que bloquea. Esto es una excepción al procedimiento descrito en la regla 510.1d. ** 702.21m Varias copias de agrupar en la misma criatura son redundantes. Varias copias del mismo tipo de “Agrupa con otras” en la misma criatura son redundantes. Del glosario de las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) ; Agrupar, “Agrupa con otros” : Agrupar es una habilidad de palabra clave que modifica las reglas para declarar atacantes y asignar daño de combate. “Agrupa con otros” es una versión especializada de la habilidad. Ver la regla 702.21 “Agrupar”. Atacando y bloqueando Al atacar Cualquier número de criaturas atacantes con agrupar pueden unirse con hasta una criatura atacante sin agrupar. El jugador defensor debe bloquear el grupo entero o dejarlo sin bloquear. Si una criatura bloqueadora puede bloquear a cualquiera de las criaturas del grupo, entonces puede bloquear al grupo entero. Además, si una criatura atacante con agrupar es bloqueada, el jugador atacante elige cómo se asigna el daño de las criaturas que la están bloqueando. Al bloquear Cuando bloquean, si al menos una de las criaturas que están bloqueando una criatura atacante tiene agrupar, entonces el jugador defensor puede elegir cómo asigna el daño de combate la criatura bloqueada por la(s) criatura(s) con agrupar. Ésto modifica la regla normal por la que el jugador atacante siempre elige cómo asignan el daño de combate sus criaturas atacantes. Cartas que dan Agrupar Encantamientos A la criatura encantada * Cooperación A las criaturas muro que controles * Área fortificada (sólo a muros) Instantáneos * Formación Artefactos * Yelmo de Chatzuk * Bastón de moral Agrupa con otros Se trata de una variante de agrupar. "Agrupa con otros" restringe que agrupar funcione sólo con otras criaturas con un determinado tipo o cualidad (como criaturas con un cierto nombre). Sin embargo, antes del cambio de reglas de Magic 2010 (que tuvo lugar varios años después de las últimas cartas con esta habilidad), ésta era probablemente la habilidad más contra intuitiva del juego, ya que en lugar de permitir agrupar con criaturas del tipo dado, sólo permitía agrupar con criaturas con la misma tipo de habilidad de "agrupa con otros".456 Existen ocho cartas en la colección Legends con "agrupa con otros" en el texto de la carta. Cinco tierras con agrupar podían dar la habilidad a criaturas legendarias, una criatura podía crear fichas con esta habilidad (el Master of the Hunt) y dos cartas que podían remover la habilidad (el Shelkin Brownie y Tolaria). No hay cartas de criatura legales en torneo que tengan la habilidad de "agrupa con otros". La única carta de criatura que ha sido impresa más recientemente con la habilidad de "agrupa con otros" es el Old Fogey de Unhinged. Mark Rosewater clasifica esta mecánica con un 11 sobre 10 en la Escala de Tormenta.7 Ejemplos Referencias # ↑ Brady Dommermuth. (1 junio 2009.) “Mechanically Inclined”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (1 diciembre 2003.) “The Baby and the Bathwater”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (8 junio 2015.) “Diccionario perenne para jugadore”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Gottlieb. (6 marzo 2002.) “Absurd or Ridiculous? You Decide”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (10 noviembre 2003.) “Make No Mistake”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (10 diciembre 2009.) “Friendly Goblin”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (11 julio 2017.) "I remember you rated one mechanic an 11 on the storm scale.", Blogatog, Tumblr. Enlaces externos * Mark Rosewater. (26 noviembre 2014.) Drive to Work #179 - Banding (podcast) en wizards.com. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Palabras clave/estáticas Categoría:Palabras clave Categoría:Glosario Categoría:Mecánicas obsoletas